In network environments, physical servers (“servers”) may be located in a rack unit that houses a plurality of servers. The rack unit has a top of rack (ToR) switch that is configured to manage communications between the servers and other network elements within the rack unit. The servers may be configured to host one or more virtual machines that may be arranged in one or more virtual networks. Furthermore, the servers may be configured to host one or more virtual switches that are configured to manage communications to and from the virtual machines.
Large network or data center environments may comprise multiple rack units, each of which has a ToR switch, a plurality of servers, and a plurality of virtual machines and virtual switches hosted by the servers. In such topologies, a central controller device may be present to manage or direct communications between rack units. The central controller device, thus, may be in communication with the ToR switches in each rack unit to manage communications to and from the rack units in the data center environment.